Sweet Roll
by pcofthebrain
Summary: Rock and Roll have always been like siblings to one another. But what happens when the roles are reversed and Rock's the one who gets peeked on? Things heat up, that's what! Rated M for...certain things.


Sweet Roll:

A _Rockman Dash_ Fanfic

By pcofthebrain

Foreword: So, yeah! My first story on the site! I'm pretty psyched about it!

So, beforehand, I'll give you a little warning: there is some risqué stuff near the end, but this story is supposed to be pretty light-hearted, overall ('cept for the hot stuff, of course ;) with just a wee bit of angst. There are some spoilers and inside stuff here, so you might wanna avoid if you don't like spoilers. Otherwise, enjoy!

...

A frigid night ended another day of hard digging in the Yosyonke mines. A small, yellow airship, known as the _Flutter_, rested peacefully outside of the town limits within the docking bay. As she carried a few personal bath items with her from her room, Roll Caskett made her way to the ship's bathing room through the living room. She let out a heavy sigh as she neared the door.

"Oh, man…The reaverbots were unbelievable at the old mine today. I could barely keep up with the data from Rock's scanning gear." The young blonde stopped a few seconds, reflecting on other recent events. _Still…I'm so glad we managed to bring him home. I really missed all the things we usually do together._ When she reached the bathroom, she heard the bathtub running from inside. "Oh! Rock must have started it for me. That was sweet of him." Roll beamed.

When she opened the door, however, she was met face-to-face with her childhood friend, who wore nothing but a towel. The shock of being seen in such a way caused Rock to drop his cloth covering, revealing himself completely. Eventually, the two cried out, as Roll ran out and slammed the door, leaning against it while trying to catch her breath. She could feel her face heating up as her heart pounded out of control.

"J-jeez, Roll! Why didn't you knock? I thought I'd told you I was going to be in here!" He shouted in embarrassment. When she thought back to earlier, she realized he was right. "I-I'm sorry! I totally forgot…!" Roll tried to finish, but the sheer embarrassment she felt wouldn't let her. Suddenly, though, she heard Rock let out a small laugh, perplexing her.

"Wh-what's so funny?" She asked in a huff. "Heheh…! I was just thinking how of I kind of deserved this. Because of…you know." Rock answered. Roll instantly knew what he was referring to. _Oh, right. Those two times he walked in on me…_ Afterwards, Roll couldn't help but join in the laughter. "I guess you're right…Haha…!" "Anyways…" Rock went on. "I'll try to be quick. I want to get supper started while you're in here." "Sounds great!"

After their baths were finished and supper was prepared, the two took their plates into the living room. Rock had made lasagna that night, and Roll was certainly appreciative. She'd changed into a set of pink pajamas, while Rock wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Mmm…! It's delicious!" Roll exclaimed before taking another bite. "You really like it? I wasn't sure about the meat sauce, so I…" "No! It's great! You always make such good food." Roll assured Rock, causing him to blush a bit. As he started into his plate, Roll glanced at the brown-haired boy, her own cheeks turning red as she thought about earlier.

_Ugh…I can't believe I walked in on Rock like that! He did tell me he was gonna be in there. Sigh…I can be so scatter-brained sometimes._ As she continued her occasional stares, Roll's eyes seemed to wander along her friend's body while she continued to blush ever harder. _Still… I never realized how good a shape Rock's body is in. He's pretty well-toned… especially his chest…_

Realizing where her thoughts were leading, Roll snapped herself out of her daze by shaking her head. _Ah! What am I thinking? Bad Roll! Bad Roll!_ No sooner had she come to when she looked further down, remembering what else she saw. _A-and then there was THAT! I know we haven't taken __a bath together since we were little kids, but still…!_

"Is something wrong, Roll?" When she looked up, Roll realized she'd been caught. She quickly went back to her supper, gobbling it down quickly. "I guess so." Rock chuckled, a slight worry in his voice. After supper was eaten, Rock took up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen as Roll leaned back in her seat. "That really was a great meal, Rock. I'm stuffed." Roll sighed as she patted her satisfied stomach. "I'm glad you liked it." He replied happily as he sat the dishes in the sink. "Data! Can you come here?"

At those words, the sound of small but rapid footsteps could be heard from the bedrooms as a small, robotic monkey dashed through the living room and into the kitchen. "What is it, Rock, eep?" The little simian asked. Since Rock was the only one who could understand him, Data was usually pretty chummy with the boy. "Think you can take care of these dishes while we're watching tv?" Rock requested. The mechanical monkey replied with a salute as he hopped onto the kitchen sink. "Thank you!" Rock said as he made his way back to the living room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him handle the dishes?" Roll asked, remembering the time he tried to cook pizza with the oven. "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be alright. Now, then…" As he flopped onto the couch, Roll grabbed the remote, turning the television set on. "What should we watch?" Roll asked, remote in hand. "I dunno. Let's just flip until we find something." He suggested. After only a few channels, they found a channel playing a popular movie.

"Ooo! 'Attack of the Reaver Mummies!' I heard that was really good!" Roll exclaimed as she grabbed a nearby pillow. "Are you sure? You know how you get when we watch these types of movies…" Rock chided jokingly. Roll gave him a haughty look as she clutched the pillow tight to her chest. "I-I'm not a little kid anymore! Besides, after what happened at the mines today, I doubt a movie could scare me."

Roll regretted her words near the middle of the movie, however. Shivering with fright, Roll was nearly strangling her pillow to death. When a mummy appeared on-screen, Roll let out a loud scream as she clutched tightly to something soft and warm. When she opened her eyes, she realized it was Rock. "Uh…s-sorry about that…eheh."

"It's okay. Although…" "D-don't give me that smirk, Rock Volnutt! And don't you dare say you told me so!" Roll shouted before screaming once more as another mummy attacked a hapless victim, causing her to cling to the brown-haired boy even tighter. "O-okay…Maybe I did get in a little over my head…" She whimpered. Before she knew it, however, Rock had slung his arm over her shoulders and was giving her a reassuring look.

"It's alright. We can turn it off, if you want." Roll felt a little embarrassed as her cheeks turned red. "N-no. That's okay. I'll just stick a little closer to you." She assured him. As the movie went on, Roll reveled in how close she was to Rock. _Mm…This is sort of nice. The two of us here, watching a movie together…alone…_Roll made a hard gulp as she looked up at Rock once more. _This is kind of a romantic atmosphere, isn't it? His arm around me…my head on his chest…his well-toned chest…_She caught a small whiff of his scent, causing a small grin to creep along her face. As she remembered what happened earlier yet again, Roll's thoughts took an interesting turn.

_That's right…Rock mentioned those times he saw me naked, too…I wonder what he thinks of my body…_As she continued to lean against Rock, her face turned an ever brighter shade of red. _But I don't think he really thinks about stuff like that. After all, he's such a good, sweet person. He works so hard to help Gramps and me…_She suddenly realized that they hadn't seen Barrel Caskett in a while. "Say, Rock, do you know where Gramps is?"

"Um…I think he said he was going to be at Von Bluecher's for the night. They were gonna go over the data I found up in Elysium." Rock explained. Roll simply nodded and went back to her thoughts as the movie neared it's end. _That's right…Rock was up there for a while. I really missed him a lot…_ The young blonde snuggled a little more into Rock as she made a realization. _You know…maybe we should get together. I know Rock is like a brother to me, but, I mean, technically…_

As the movie concluded with a romantic scene between the hero and heroine, the two teens looked at each other, their faces turning flush. "Eheh…this ending is pretty, uh…" "Y-yeah…" Roll replied. As their eyes fixated on one another, the two leaned in towards each other until they could feel each other's breaths. Rock slowly cradled Roll's cheek as she made a hard swallow. "Um…R-Roll?" "Yes, Rock?" "Th-the thing is…"

Before he could finish, the two heard a loud crash from the kitchen, causing them to jump out of their seats. "Wh-what in the world was that?" Roll exclaimed. The two then remembered who was in the kitchen. "Data!" The two yelled as they barged into the kitchen. There, they were met by the sight of broken dishes on the floor and the little cybernetic simian lying on his back. "Data! Are you alright?" Rock shouted as he rushed to Data's side.

"Eep…I'm fine…I just had a hard time reaching the cabinet, for some reason…" Data explained. "Well, at least you're alright. I guess we better get this cleaned up." Rock said. "Yeah…" Roll agreed, a slight tone of dejection in her voice. _Oohh…! Damn it, Data! I only needed a few more seconds!_

Once the kitchen had been cleaned up, the two friends decided to turn in for the night. As they made their way to their rooms, Roll was still a bit miffed at what had happened.

_Oh, man…I can't believe how close we were…! If only Data hadn't broken those plates…_ As she stared at Rock's back, she suddenly remembered something from their "near encounter." "Say, Rock…What were you about to say before the thing with Data happened?" Roll inquired. Rock looked back at her before turning forward again, his cheeks obviously flush. "I-It wasn't anything major. Don't worry about it."

"Oh…okay." Roll replied sadly. As the two exchanged "good nights," Roll reflected on the evening's events. _Can I really let tonight end like this? I'm sure he was about to tell me something._ After a few minutes of lonely silence, the young engineer clenched her fist with determination. _I have to know what he was about to say. I just know I'll regret it if I don't do this!_ Roll stepped up to Rock's room and suddenly opened his door.

"Listen, Rock! I…! I…Aye aye aye…" Roll's confidence was suddenly shattered as she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Rock. The same erratic pounding from earlier filled her chest once more as her breaths became shallow. "Is something wrong, Roll?" Rock's voice brought back her senses, allowing the blonde-haired girl to regain her focus. "L-listen…you and I both know what was about to happen before Data interrupted us. And you were about to tell me something, as well. Now, I'm not leaving until you tell me what it was!"

The brown-haired boy was stunned at first, but soon grew a small grin on his face. "You want to know that badly?" He asked her bashfully. "Y-yeah. I really do." He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked up to her and slid his hands down her shoulders. "Alright. Well…the thing is, ever since what you said to me when I gained back my memories…probably even before that…I'd always thought you were the greatest thing ever." Roll was speechless as Rock wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you, Roll."

"Rock…" The lovely blonde felt the sting of tears fill her eyes as she lay her head on Rock's shoulder. The young man pulled her back and leaned in close until his lips pressed against hers. Roll felt ecstatic as the passion grew between them. As she pressed herself harder against him, the two unconsciously drew back until they landed on Rock's bed with the young blonde on top of her beloved. After what seemed like an eternity of swirling tongues, the two broke for air and saw how flushed they were getting.

"Oh, wow…That was just…" "Yeah…" Rock agreed before they continued their onslaught of love. While their kissing went on, the young blonde unbuttoned her top, revealing her modest but supple bust. "Am I alright? I know I'm not all that endowed, but…" She was interrupted by a sudden surge of pleasure as Rock gently kneaded her breasts. "You're great." He replied lovingly as he cupped her chest, forcing small moans from the petite blonde. "R-Rock…Ahn!" Suddenly, she felt his tongue rub her nipple as he wrapped his lips on to her left breast and gingerly sucked on her. "N-no, Rock…that feels too good…A-ahh…"

"That's the point, right?" Rock said slyly as he went on. His kisses went up her chest and up onto her neck as her moans slowly grew louder. When he broke off his necking, Roll grabbed his chest and kneaded it in her hands as she rubbed her face against it. _Oh, wow…his chest feels so good… so firm…_Roll then nipped at the young man's chest, causing him to make noise, as well. "Ah…R-Roll…gasp!" Without warning, the devious blonde slipped her hand down to Rock's crotch and felt his tightening shorts. "Eehee. Someone's getting excited…" "Can you blame me?" Rock chortled, replying with a feel of her inner thighs. "Besides, I'm not the only one, huh?" He said as he felt the growing moistness between Roll's legs.

"Ahn…Y-yeah…touch me more there…" Roll demanded, to which Rock graciously complied. As his fingers rubbed against her sex, Roll's hips seemed to buck on their own as her voice grew hungrier. "Ahhn…! Oh, yes…Ah, unh…W-wait, wait a second…" Roll pulled her pants off, revealing her soaked, ebony panties. The voracious blonde then led her lover's hand beneath her garments with a gasp escaping her lips from his bare touch. "Well…don't make me do everything here." Roll chided seductively. "Actually…" Rock brought his head to her stomach and started kissing her navel as he gently rubbed her womanhood. Roll could barely keep her thoughts straight now as her limit came ever closer.

"N-no…not yet…" Roll begged her body not to come just yet, but it was turning to a losing battle as Rock's lips found their way to her clit after he'd pulled down her pants. As his tongue wrapped around her swollen appendage, the blushing blonde was nearing her breaking point. "Oh, god…I-I can't hold o-out much muh-more, Rock…!" "Then don't…" He said softly as he pushed his tongue inside her. Suddenly, a huge surge of pleasure hit her whole body as he hit her most sensitive spot inside. The young woman leaned over violently and clutched Rock's head. "Oh, god, Rock! Right there! Th-that's it! Ah...! AAHHN…!" Her climax came hard as the juices overflowed from her body. Roll's ecstasy lasted for only a moment before exhaustion took over, causing her to flop back onto the bed. The brown-haired boy did all he could to clean up her sex and thighs with his tongue as she lay there, try to catch her breath.

"Oh, Rock…Th-that was just…wow." After finishing his clean-up, Rock crawled up beside her and kissed her cheek. "Glad you approve…" He replied as he lay his arm across her. "Sh-should we keep going?" Roll asked breathily. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Rock answered lovingly as he started on her neck once again. "Eehee…oooh, Rock…Hm…? Gasp…!" Rock raised his head to see Roll's face filled with horror. "Huh? What's wro…?…!" When he looked at where she was pointing, his face twisted in fear as he realized they were being watched. "D-Data! Get out of here!" The little monkey scurried away, giggling all the while. The two simply sat there, flush with embarrassment.

"Y-you don't think he saw anything, do you?" Roll asked nervously. "Actually…I get the feeling he saw EVERYTHING." Rock sighed, causing Roll to bury her face in her hands. "Oh, jeeeez…I don't believe this…" After a few minutes of awkward silence, Roll settled under the sheets. "Maybe we should just go to bed. It might be bad if we go any further…" "You're probably right." Rock agreed. After what had just happened, neither of them felt like doing anything else. "But, um…Is it alright if I sleep here, tonight…with you?" Roll asked sheepishly. Rock lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her bare flesh. "Of course." "Eheh… thanks." Roll shifted to her side as Rock hugged her tightly before they drifted off to sleep. _Eehee…I could really get used to this…_

End.

...

I really hope you enjoyed my first entry. Make sure to give a review, if you have the time! And if you wanna know more about this sweet game series, look it up on Wikipedia! See you next story!


End file.
